


Feed Me Milky

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Drinking milky straight from the the tiddie, Inflation, M/M, Meowth Tori, Milk from udder, Milky - Freeform, Miltank Yuzuru, breast feeding in a way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Milk. Give the milky. Drink the milky. Inhale the milky.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a funky edit of Tori’s face on a meowth and Yuzuru’s face on a miltank in that one Pokémon scene where meowth does succ on miltank udder

It was a bright, sunny day in the Kanto region. Yuzuru let out a quiet moo as he fed on the lush grass of the fields. It had been another boring day at the farm, nothing interesting had happened. The daily routine of getting milked was the only thing that would happen for days to come. 

“How boring…” Yuzuru murmured as he munched on the grass. He gazed around at his fellow milktank brothers, rolling his eyes he watched them lay down and nap on their plump sides. They were much too big for normal miltank, he himself being the second largest of the group. He sighed once more and continued to munch on the grass, unaware of the events that were to come. 

Tori let out a growl as another meowth approached his territory. He was outnumbered, three to one and it wasn’t fair. He groaned internally, questioning how in the world he got into this situation. All he wanted to do was take a nice nap after gathering a good haul of food! Was that so hard to ask for?

“Back off.” Tori growled out as one got a little too close. Said meowth didn’t back down, the other three advancing as well.  
‘Shit, how do I get out of this?’ Tori screamed internally, looking around at his surroundings. He had to options. One was to fight back with all his might, with the probability of getting severely injured or two, he could flee. Tori sighed and chose the latter, dashing to his right through the woods as fast as his paws could carry him. The other meowths let out loud yowls as they staked their claim on his stash.

“Damn them. Damn them all.” Tori muttered darkly as he made his way through the forest. It only took a few hours before his stomach began to growl in protest from not being fed. He had to find food soon or else he could become food for another predator. Tori gulped as he sped up, heading towards the empty fields. Hopefully there was food there because he’d rather not risk being seen for nothing. Finally he approached the exit of the forest, bursting through the bushes with all of the strength he had. He yelped as he began to roll down a hill. 

Yuzuru let out a quiet, surprised moo as he saw something burst through the bushes. It rolled down the hill, making strange noises as it went until it finally rolled into the bottom, straight into the fencing. The blob of fur let out a pained groan as it collided into the wood, rubbing its sore back. 

“Jesus… I didn’t think there’d be a stupid hill…” The creature grumbled as it weakly stood up. Yuzuru stared at it, eyes sparkling with interest. It’s not normal to see a meowth in these parts of Kanto. 

“What are you doing here, small thing?” Yuzuru asked quite lazily as he waddled over to the meowth.  
“And what an odd color you have too.”

“You shouldn’t be talking, fatty.” Tori growled out as he glared at the large creature. He didn’t like it when people pointed out the color of his fur. It always made him self conscious. 

Yuzuru let out a gasp of surprise. How rude! Sure he was bigger than the average miltank and he did have strange dark blue fur for his species, but that did not give this little bratty cat the privilege to call him such an offending insult. 

“Well I’m sorry I don’t look like a stick!” Yuzuru huffed. Tori groaned. Just his luck! Now he has to deal with a stupid miltank. Weren’t they supposed to be lazy and carefree? They wouldn’t act like this just over an insult would they? And how dare he insult his weight! This miltank had no idea what life was like in the wild. To struggle to survive and to find your own food. He was spoiled with the privilege of being able to eat large amounts of food at any time. It wasn’t fair!

Yuzuru sighed as he watched the meowth’s eyes tear up. He hadn’t meant to make the poor scrawny thing cry. He had thrown the first insult! His eyes widened in surprise as a growl came from the meowth’s stomach. 

Tori cursed. This was the worst time for his stomach to growl. Seriously? He began to blush in embarrassment as his stomach growled again. He wrapped his arms around himself in a futile attempt to silence it. He began to let out silent curses, the embarrassment increasing with each passing minute.

Yuzuru raised a brow at the pink meowth, chuckling quietly at the embarrassment. He laughed more once the meowth looked up to glare at him. Yuzuru simply smiled at the meowth, looking at him up and down. 

“What’s your name, small one. My name is Yuzuru.” The dark blue miltank chuckled out as he smiled patiently and held out his hoof in greeting. 

“The name’s Tori.” The meowth replied, staring at the extended hoof. He simply reached out to pat it before withdrawing his paw, placing it near his stomach. He cursed as it growled again, demanding for food. 

Yuzuru awkwardly placed his hoof down, watching the meowth as he continued to blush in embarrassment. By god’s mercy he was skinny! All that could be seen were skin and bones on the poor thing. Yuzuru frowned and looked towards the forest. What had happened? Who or what had caused the boy to suffer and turn into a scrawny sack of meat and bones?

“Are you hungry?” Yuzuru questioned, knowing what the answer would be. He watched as Tori remained silent, nodding slowly. Yuzuru frowned more in sadness. The poor thing. He thought for a movement. Perhaps he could give the meowth some of his milk? He had tons to spare, considering his size.

“You know…. I could give you milk if you’d like?” Yuzuru mumbled quietly. Tori’s head bolted up quickly, his eyes sparkling. Was he really going to get food? And from a strange miltank? He was about to come closer before he stopped himself and gazed warily at the Pokémon before him. 

“...Is there a catch to this? Do I have to pay you back or something?” Tori asked skeptically. The miltank across from him simply shook his head, gesturing towards his udders. He encouraged Tori to come closer. Tori stared for a moment before slowly crawling over and sat down in front of Yuzuru’s stomach. He stared at the big, thick, plump udders in front of him. The udders showed the promise of lots of warm milk, an offer too tempting to refuse. After hesitating for a few moments, Tori hesitantly placed his mouth around one of the udders and began to suck. 

Yuzuru let out a groan as the small meowth sucked on his udder. The creature beneath him stopped and looked up at him with worry. 

“It is all right little one. I am not hurt. Drink as much as you need.” Yuzuru mumbled out, blushing as Tori continued to suck on his udder. It didn’t take long until warm, creamy milk began to flow into Tori’s mouth. Tori let out a moan from the delicious, sweet taste of the milk. 

Yuzuru groaned as more milk began to flow through his udder. This was different from getting milked by the farmer. It felt much better in a pleasurable way. Yuzuru’s face turned red as he could feel the rising heat rushing through his plump body. He looked down at his newfound companion, who’s stomach was swelling from the large amounts of milk. 

Tori groaned as his stomach was being filled. It was too much, way too much. Tons of milk was going down his throat but he couldn’t stop. He felt so full but his body wouldn’t move. It craved the milk coming from Yuzuru’s udder. His eyes widened as Yuzuru let out a loud moo. 

Yuzuru threw his head back as the heat slammed into him at full force. Tons of milk gushed through all of udders, covering the ground and Tori, who was still drinking. It took him several minutes to recover as the heat finally left his body. 

Tori’s eyes widened and he struggled through the whole event to swallow all the milk. He hissed internally as thick milk coated his fur. It would be a pain to clean out but he’d worry about that later. What was more important was the state of his stomach. He pulled away from the udder as the last bits of milk flowed out. He looked down to see a large, swollen pink ball in front of him. 

“That’s my stomach?!” Tori yowled in shock. He fell to his side and grunted as he attempted to lift himself up. The weight of his stomach was too much for his scrawny arms to bear. He squealed as he felt pudgy arms wrap around him. 

Yuzuru wheezed as picked Tori up, still not fully recovered from the climax of giving milk. He looked down at the small, now plump bundle of pink fur that he held in his arms. 

“You are to stay here with me. I will feed you milk for the rest of our days. Would you like that?” Yuzuru asked, smiling softly at the meowth. He had only known the little pink fluff ball for a day and he was already attached. He had this compelling feeling to take care of Tori. To feed him, take care of all his essential needs. He looked down at the meowth in question, his heart bursting with emotion at the face the kit was making. 

Tori was going to cry. Was this for real? Was this miltank really going to do all those things? He sighed happily, patting his own full stomach. He looked up at Yuzuru, smiling a smile filled with sharp teeth. 

“I would love that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise bitch! Bet you thought you’d seen the last of me. Never forget, Madet never lets people have nice things.

It was another bright, sunny day in some remote fields of Kanto. It had been months since our two companions found each other, and there had been much growth in such a long time period. For starters, Tori had evolved. He was now a beautiful purloin with a very lovely shade of pink for fur. Unfortunately he was still smaller than average, but looked very healthy nonetheless. The farmer found out about our beloved purloin but allowed him to stay, as long as he didn’t mess with the cattle. 

Yuzuru, on the other hand, had gotten even fatter. The amount of flab he has on him was ridiculous. The farmer was shocked at his size and with the help of Tori, managed to get the blue miltank moving by giving him his own little cart. Tori would pull the cart around and Yuzuru would let out please moos at the prospect of being able to go out and about without much effort. Even if he was big, Yuzuru began to produce less and less milk. Farmer was concerned about him and even called a veterinarian for him. 

Apparently, due to the sheer amount of fat, Yuzuru would eat less and produce less milk which could be a huge problem. The damn boy produced the best milk in the entire area! It was a true shame that such glorious milk would soon be no more. There was more pressing matters to deal with though. Tori usually fed on Yuzuru’s milk and without it, what would he eat? 

It was only a few months after the revelation when the farmer suddenly disappeared. The herd miltank paid no mind until a few days later when they noticed the farmer was never coming back. Without anyone to know what happened to him, they could only continue feeding on the grass with unanswered curiosity. Unfortunately such days didn’t last long until miltank started disappearing one by one. The disappearances occurred once in a few weeks, the pattern becoming so ridiculous that none could even predict when the next miltank would be taken. 

Tori sighed and licked his paws as he laid in the lush, green grass. Yuzuru nibbling on the grass next to him, letting out worried grunts every once in a while. The pink-furred purloin looked at his chubby companion, eyeing him with sheer curiosity. 

“What’s wrong Yuzuru?” He yawned, stretching his front legs with a stifled groan. Yuzuru only grunted and continued to nibble, eyes narrowing at the ground before him. This was ridiculous! Something serious must’ve happened to the farmer if he were to disappear for such a long time. Milktank were drifting off to God knows where and they were disappearing at a slow rate. The whole herd felt restless and uneasy, worried about who would be next or where would they go after they were taken. 

“What if I’m next?” Yuzuru mumbled, eyes still staring at the ground. Tori looked over at him, a sly smirk on his face as he realized this was his chance, his opportunity. He stood up and let out a loud yawn as he looked his companion up and down. 

“Don’t worry about it Yuzu. I know the best place that would keep you safe.” Tori said with the utmost seriousness. Yuzuru glanced at him wearily. It couldn’t be Tori could it? There was no way! The purloin wouldn’t even hurt a fly, let alone a miltank. Yuzuru let out a sigh of slight relief as he smiled at his strong companion.

“Take me there.”

“Of course!” Tori giggled, sounding way too enthusiastic. With a bit of struggle, he managed to hook himself to the cart and dragged Yuzuru up the hill and into the forest. The heavy miltank looked around, his eyes sparkling in fascination as he looked up at the trees, the leaves covering the sky from their view. 

“It’s beautiful.” Yuzuru whispered quietly, still taking in the view. Tori laughed and nodded in agreement as he kept padding along the familiar path he’d taken for the past few days. 

“We’re almost there.” Tori purred, glancing back at his plump, delicious companion. Yuzuru let out a pleased moo, happy to be in the presence of safety. The calm that he felt disappeared as he stared at the clearing they entered. There were bones, so many bones. The amount of dried blood that was splattered was horrifying. They were all here. All his friends who had disappeared, lay here, eaten by his dearest friend. 

Tears began to pool in the blue miltank’s eyes as he caught sight of the familiar clothes that had become part of the purloin’s possessions. The clothes of his poor farmer, Tetora. Yuzuru let out a choked sob as he began to break down. There was no way. There was absolutely no way that Tori could’ve done this. He was too kind, sweet, a bit of a brat, and the most endearing Pokémon he had ever met. He fit right in with the farm family and they had treated him with such kindness! 

How could he do this? How could he have eaten them with no shame whatsoever? Yuzuru violently whipped his head around to glare at what he thought was his friend. So many thoughts were rushing through his head, his eyes seeing red. They narrowed in disgust as they glared at the atrocity that he used to be so close to. 

“Why?... Why?” Yuzuru sobbed out, over and over as tears fell down his cheeks.   
“Why would you do this.” He slammed his hoof down on the cart in anger and disbelief. It hurt. It hurt too much to look at him now. 

Tori stared at his long time companion, the feeling of guilt piling up in his chest as each tear went down his friend’s cheek. He swallowed nervously, pushing the guilt away as he removed himself from the harness of the cart. 

“I did what I had to do, Yuzuru.” He muttered out, forcing his eyes to look at the ground. Tori had to prepare himself for what he was about to do. This needed to be done. 

Yuzuru looked up furiously, his eyes reddening, “What do you mean you did what you had to-“ He was suddenly cut off as he was pushed off his cart and was pinned to the ground. Yuzuru looked up in terror, meeting the sad, guilty but hungry eyes of Tori, his precious purloin. No words needed to be said as they both knew what was going to happen. Yuzuru squirmed, knowing it futile but kept going regardless. He yelped as he felt sharp fangs bite hard into his leg, tearing his flesh away with no mercy. He gasped as he saw all the blood flow from his once beautiful leg. He was eating him while he was still alive? What sort of cruel action was this?

Tori gulped down the meat he took from his friend, licking his bloody muzzle as he stared down at the weak miltank before him. He began to eat from the legs, biting quickly and taking huge chunks of meat. He shuddered as he heard Yuzuru’s cries each time he went higher up his body. As soon as he started feeding on the intestines, he noticed the lack of noise. Tori looked over and saw his companion glaring at him. 

Yuzuru was barely breathing, the loss of blood far too great. He glared at Tori, eyes filled with venom but with a tinge of… sympathy? He choked on his own blood, trying hard to get his last words out before he passed on. He couldn’t join his family yet, not until he told Tori these important words. With a great wheeze, Yuzuru let out one final, bloody cough before whispering, “I love you Tori.” 

Tori’s eyes widened in shock as he saw the glare soften, the angry gaze now replaced with a look of Prague. He couldn't believe it. How could his friend still say that even after he had already eaten half of his own body? Tears pooled in his eyes as he gave Yuzuru’s face one last lick, watching as the light from them began to fade. At last, Yuzuru was dead. Tori sobbed as he continued eating the body. His body. He couldn’t stop. He was still so hungry. His hunger cost him a valuable friend that he could never get back. He was damned to hell, but for now, he tried not to care. He kept eating until he reached Yuzuru’s head, after eating everything, from his muscles to his internal organs. Even his own heart.

With great care, Tori carefully placed the head on the cart, struggling to move swiftly with his plump stomach in the way. He was filled with his former friend’s body, too full. He had to do this. This was the least he could do for his friend. Tori sighed and began to pull the cart towards a secluded spot in the forest. He had wanted to show the miltank this place for days, before he surrendered to his instincts and his cravings. He turned the head towards the field of beautiful flowers,moved to the center, and began digging a hole. 

“I know you’ve wanted to see flowers for such a long time… I’m sorry to bring you here so late but… I do hope you enjoy the view. I’ve been taking care of this place just for you, Yuzuru.” He smiled brightly at the bloody head on the cart a short distance away. He padded back to it, carefully taking the head and placing it in the hole. 

“You’ll become one with the flowers now yeah? That’s nice, isn’t it?” Tori chuckled as tears began to form once more. He pulled out a seed from his fur and placed it in the hole before filling it completely. He smiled sadly at the makeshift grave, tears falling as his stomach growled. 

“You’re part of me now too, so you’ll get to see the world with me while laying with the flowers. I hope that’s okay with you. And don’t forget,” Tori choked out, “I love you too.”


End file.
